User blog:Chipper the Crow/Cuckooclan
For the contest! Cuckooclan - ‘‘You call it betrayal, I call it staying true to my clan.’’ or ‘‘Sly and quick’’ Cuckooclan is one of the four 'Winged Clans', which were once said to be winged, partially due to how each clan was more agile than the 'main five clans'. This rumour has since been proven to be false. Cuckooclan members are usually described as sly, and most clans say that they're "all dirty traitors who leave the hard work to the other clans". This is half true, as Cuckooclan cats grow their clan by putting their kits in other clans as soon as they've heard the plan and understand it. The clans bring up the kits as if they found them in the forest alone, and the kits act like they don't remember anything, not even their own name. Cuckooclan cats are smaller than most clans but also frailer due to this - they're the 'weak' kind of small, not the 'lithe' kind of small. Their clan motto is 'You call it betrayal, I call it staying true to my clan', as spoken by a famous Cuckooclan cat who was followed by her 'fake clan' (the clan Cuckooclan put her in) all the way to Cuckooclan territory, and asked why she 'betrayed' them. Their clan sigil is a bird nest, with two normal bird eggs and one cuckoo egg, which is bigger. Cuckooclan cats appear to be excellent at staying silent, though they look somewhat silly in the autumn, when there are many dry leaves. Territory Cuckooclan territory is about half-way between Thunderclan and Shadowclan, if one were to go in a straight line from one to the other. The territory is half-forest, with lots of uneven earth and quite a lot of dangers to cats. Despite this, Cuckooclan thrives there, as they have mastered the art of digging tunnels similar to tunneling animals, through much practice. Most of the clan lives near the River, and they drink from it. Despite the dangers, Cuckooclan territory is actually a rather nice place if you've adapted to it, as prey is abundant there, and the river is as clean as a river like it can be. As for the smell, it has the same dry earthy smell as any good forest. After it rains, the petrichor (the smell after rain falls on the earth) smells extremely rich. Cats live in 'burrows', though they only have the nursery, the warriors' den, the medicine den, the elders' den and the leader's den, along with a rock which the cats have decided should be the leader's rock, for when there is an important event. Relationships The relationship between Cuckooclan and the other clans is already shaky, due to how often they're seeing worthy warriors 'betraying' them. Shadowclan Shadowclan is the clan which Falcontooth (the she-cat who created the motto) ran away from, which is one of the most famous events in the clans' history, and, thus, tensions are high between the two clans. Thunderclan Thunderclan is on 'neutral-ish' terms with Cuckooclan, and speaks the most highly of all of them - which is, to say, they don't speak of them as if they were dogs, but they don't say their opinion on them at all. Windclan and Riverclan The two clans often end up attacking Cuckooclan, both at different times, but they continuously get frustrated because they can never find the cats. Tensions are also high between the two clans and Cuckooclan, mainly because Cuckooclan sometimes raids them. Skyclan The two rarely meet except for at gatherings, and the members of both mainly shoot each other venomous looks at gatherings. Members Only one of each Leader - Trickstar is a she-cat, who is one of the few Cuckooclan cats who has never left the territory (other than going to gatherings). She is black with light green eyes. Deputy - Open Medicine Cat - Shadowfoot is a tom who came from Shadowclan. He is a feral siamese. Medicine Cat Apprentice - Open Warriors *Grasswhisper - Grasswhisper is a calico she-cat who came from Thunderclan. She became friends with a cat called Nightpaw, but became more distant after her betrayal. Apprentices *None so far, but you can make one! Kits *None so far, but you can make one! Elders *None so far, but you can make one! Queens *None so far, but you can make one! Category:Blog posts Category:Clans